Hogwarts Extravaganza
by SoraCanada
Summary: this is their first year in Hogwarts, things are getting stranger every day and someone seems to be after two certain blondes? why are they after them in the first place? NO CHARACTER DEATHS but a lot of pairings and there is no harry potter or any of the characters from the harry potter movies! Tragedy comes later on...WAY later on
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS SO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Boys hurry or you might be late!"

"We're coming mom!" The boys yelled in sync

"Now then, we have to go to platform thirteen and three quarters….ah! There it is!"

The woman and her two children looked up at platform thirteen, it looked normal to most but to them it seemed almost intimidating. The woman stopped staring at the platform to give a cough to snap her boys out of it as well. She then turned to her son,

"Okay Ventus, you can go first."

"Wait why are you staring at me? I'm Roxas mom…"

"_I'm_ Ventus, can't you tell mom?"

"I'm so sorry boys!"

"Nah I'm pulling your leg! I am Ventus"

The boy she referred to earlier stuck his tongue out mischievously before he quickly ran through the barrier, his twin following him laughing. The woman sighed tiredly,

"Oh those trouble making boys…."

This family was no ordinary family; they were in fact a family of wizards! These boys were on their way to the Hogwarts Express train. You wouldn't be able to find this train on any ordinary day unless you were a wizard; it's hidden in a barrier between platforms twelve and thirteen. Where was this train going you ask? Why, it was going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Witches and Wizards from all around go to this school each year for seven years in order to learn new spells, potion makings, and much more than that. As years go by the things you learn become more complex, which turns the young students into wonderful witches and wizards.

"We've pulled that trick for years! Can't believe she still can't catch on to it."

"We probably just look and act too much alike so she just gives up."

They looked at each other smiling before saying in sync,

"Definitely a possibility!"

"All right boys, the trains about to leave, give me a quick hug and be on your way."

"Alright mom!"

The boys went over to their mother and gave her a big hug. Tears were threatening to run down her face as she said goodbye, waving as they got on the train. Roxas and Ventus walked down the train until they found a compartment that seemed to have someone inside but they didn't mind not having one to themselves.

"Is it alright if we sit here?"

The girl that was sitting by the window slowly looked up from her sketchbook that she seemed to be drawing in. She eyed them for a few seconds before she slowly and silently nodded her head to give them permission to sit before she turned back to her sketchbook to continue drawing. The boys looked at each other before shrugging and pushing their trunks into the corner of the compartment before sitting down on the comfy seats across from the girl.

The nameless girl before them had long blonde hair that was settled on her right shoulder. When she looked at them they noticed she had beautiful cerulean blue eyes, almost exactly like theirs but a little lighter. She was stunning to say the least, for an eleven year old. People would likely say the same for the twins, they were very handsome already and they weren't fully grown yet! You could say the compartment was filled with movie stars…but that would just be a stupid observation.

"So um…what's your name?"

The girl looked up again,

"Naminé…my name is Naminé"

"Naminé? What a unique name! My name is Ventus It's nice to meet you!"

He said giving his signature happy go lucky smile before he turned to his brother, who was staring out the window, elbowed him and gave him a look that said '_go on! Introduce yourself!'_

Roxas turned to Naminé while holding out his hand, while smiling his crooked smile and saying,

"I'm Roxas"

She took his hand and shook it having a little smile herself,

"Naminé, it's nice to meet you Roxas and you too Ventus"

* * *

So I decided to change my story...I started reading Harry Potter again and realized I should change these up a bit so here's the edited chapter O.O let's hope this one is okay I just felt the change was needed the story is still going to be the same just with...different details :3 you'll see haha well enjoy!  
-SoraCanada


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS SO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

For the rest of the train ride the three blondes got to know each other more, it was a little awkward at first but since they had a few hours it gradually got more natural to talk to each other, even Roxas who was the more quiet one of the brothers (unless someone got to know him of course) started to get more into the conversation until he was once again his troublesome self with his brother, as it was supposed to be.

When a couple of hours had passed a candy cart had come by, Roxas and Ventus got different kinds of candy, some of them they had never had before, and sat back down on the chair with their arms full. They offered some to Naminé but she politely refused giving them an amused expression as they looked like they were little kids excited to ride their first bike.

"Hey check this out! Chocolate frogs!"

Naminé suddenly had a panicked look on her face,

"Wait Ventus don't-"

It was too late as he had already opened the package and a little chocolate frog jumped out of it, they had been bewitched with a spell to make them move. Unfortunately the frog had ended up jumping on Roxas's head, to which he had no idea; he was looking for a different candy to try. Ventus and Naminé exchanged horror struck looks to each other and then to the little frog that seemed to make a comfortable spot upon Roxas's scalp.

"We have to do something!"

Ventus whispered urgently to Naminé who nodded quickly and turned to Roxas as a distraction,

"Hey Roxas...Um…can you hand me some…Licorice Wands?"

Roxas shot her a confused look,

"Licorice Wands? Uh…sure Naminé…"

It was completely obvious he had never heard of Licorice Wands before but he didn't want her to know that as he started hunting for what he thought was supposed to look like licorice. As he put his head down to look through the pile, Ventus had stood up on the seat and was trying to catch a glimpse of the frog he had to get of his twins head.

He finally caught a glimpse of it, it was about to go down Roxas's shirt, panicking he quickly grabbed it and sat down clumsily just as Roxas looked up to shoot Ventus a look.

"What was that?"

Ventus tried to act normal but laughed in a high pitch nervous sort of way that made Roxas lift an eyebrow,

"W-What was what?"

"I felt something on the back of my neck."

"I-I'm sure your just imagining things!"

Roxas looked at Ventus, who was practically sweating with nervousness, and slowly turned his head back to the pile of candy. Ventus finally let out a breath he had apparently been holding to look at Naminé who was obviously trying not to laugh at the scene she just witnessed. He gave her a playful glare before he looked down at the frog he was holding, he didn't really want to eat it anymore especially since it was just in Roxas's hair. Giving it a disgusted look he threw it toward the door, which just happened to open at that moment to reveal a flaming red head.

"Hey do you guys-"

He was abruptly cut off by a frog flying on his face, thrown by Ventus, and started freaking out running down the train hall, leaving their compartment door open. Ventus was evidently star struck by what just happened, he was staring at the open door with his mouth wide open. Nobody in his compartment had seen or heard what just happened, besides the people in other compartments that were now sticking their head out looking around to see what all the commotion was about.

Ventus swallowed slowly as he got up and quietly closed the door to his compartment and the train ride to Hogwarts continued with Ventus's head in his hands as Roxas and Naminé were talking and trying to figure out what was wrong with Ventus, he was always the one to start conversation.

* * *

I decided to add a bit of what happened on the train ride, better to start off with one of Ventus's interesting moments :3

-SoraCanada


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The train to Hogwarts had finally stopped as all the students, 1st years to the oldest 7th years got off the train.

"First years! First years right here!"

"Gawrsh there sure are a lot of them this year huh Donald?"

"Yeah sure are…which means its ganna be even harder to keep track of them! First years, right over here!"

All the first years had slowly ascended to circle around the two strangers that were calling out to them. Everyone that had laid eyes on them had eyes wide of surprise; people had then started whispering to each other. Roxas and Ventus even exchanged a look that said it all,

"_Is that a dog and a duck? Together and talking?"_

It indeed was a dog and a duck that were chatting; their names were Goofy and Donald. They weren't casted upon by a spell or anything they just know how to talk, just like a certain mouse they're very good friends with.

"Now listen up first years!"

It was obvious the duck was the more assertive one; the dog just seemed to let him handle it.

"Since it's obviously your first year here and all, there's a special way to get to your new school, only first years are able to do this."

There was silent mutterings of excitement going around as he said that, it made them feel special in a way, even it was just them and the same thing would happen next year, but nonetheless they couldn't help being flattered.

"See these boats here? You first years get to ride on these over the lake until you get to land. When you get there someone else will take over, they will talk about everything you need to know. By the way before anyone asks, no you do not have to use oars or anything on these boats, they move by themselves. Now then go on and pick a boat! No more than three in a boat okay?"

Everybody then started to pair up with others, the twins and Naminé had it easy since they already had three! They quickly walked over to a miniature boat and slowly got in, so they wouldn't fall into that they wouldn't fall into the lake, it wasn't like they could tell but they were pretty sure it would be freezing.

As soon as they got up to the staircase which led up to the magical school of Hogwarts, they noticed a somewhat tall girl with long brown hair braided down her back and tied with a pink bow. She had dark green eyes that were filled with happiness as well as a warm smile which she made for all the students approaching her. You could say she looked like a mother figure!

"Hello 1st years! My name is Aerith it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sure you all are excited to get sorted into your houses, and also to go to bed of course you are probably all pretty exhausted. I must tell you about the houses that you may or may not be sorted into, so I would try to listen if you can please!"

All the students turned to look and give her full attention, at which she smiled at.

"Thank you! Now then, there are 4 different houses that you may be sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

Gryffindor was founded and named after a man named Godric Gryffindor; the values of this house are bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. The symbol of Gryffindor is the lion, and the house colors are scarlet and gold.

Hufflepuff was founded and named by a woman named Helga Hufflepuff; the values of this house are hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play! The symbol of Hufflepuff is the badger, and the house colors are yellow and black.

Ravenclaw was founded and named by a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw; the values of this house are intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Ravenclaw's symbol is the raven, and the house colors are blue and bronze.

And last but not least is Slytherin, which was founded and named after a man named Salazar Slytherin; this house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. The symbol of this house is the serpent and the house colors are emerald green and silver!

A weird logic many of you might know about is that the houses correspond with different elements, for example Gryffindor corresponds with fire, Hufflepuff with earth, Ravenclaw with air, and of course Slytherin with water! Pretty cool huh?"

The students looked incredibly impressed, at how she remembered all of this, and also a little confused, because of all the information they had to take in at once.

"Are there any questions?"

She asked softly while looking at all the new faces, until she saw a hand raise up,

"Oh! A question?"

A boy with black hair and golden eyes stepped up and asked loud enough so she could hear,

"Yeah! What house are you in?"

Aerith looked surprised for a second before she broke out in a smile as her face brightened up,

"I'm in the Hufflepuff house!"

She then showed the students her robes which had the badger symbol, which was the classification of Hufflepuff.

Roxas looked up at her in admiration

"_I could tell right away! She's probably the perfect example of what a Hufflepuff should be like."_

He thought before Aerith began talking again,

"Now then, since I've told you all about the different houses, it's time for you to see the _inside_ of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

She then slowly opened the doors and started leading the 1st years inside. As the three blondes walked inside they were speechless, the school looked big on the outside but inside it was incredible! The floors were made of marble and were cleaned to perfection, when you looked up all you could see were staircases as far as the eye could see! That's when something caught Roxas's eye, the staircases were _moving_!

"I'm definitely ganna get lost in this place."

Ventus said looking up at all the moving staircases above,

"Yeah no kidding, just imagine when you have to go the bathroom!"

Ventus then turned to Roxas with a look of pure terror,

"I hadn't even thought of that! Thanks a lot Roxas! I'll never want to go to the bathroom again!"

Roxas laughed loud enough that it started to echo around the school, which made the other students turn to them wondering what was going on and that lead to Naminé blushing like a tomato, not used to the attention.

"Okay guys, it's time to come into the Great Hall and get sorted into your houses!"

There were whispers of excitement going on as she led them into the twin doors blocking them from all the other students they could hear in there. The Great Hall was fantastic! Even better than the entry way, there were 4 long tables filled with different students of different years, in the air there were candles which brightened the room and something that seemed to project the night sky filled with stars.

All the students were looking around in awe; they've never seen anything like this place! As Aerith led them to where they were supposed to go she slowly walked by whispering 'good luck' to them before going to her table of Hufflepuff's.

Roxas, Naminé, and Ventus looked at each other, giddiness showing in their eyes. They were finally going to be sorted, let the adventure begin!

* * *

Okay I'm sort of almost done with the editing I think, I'm ganna need to make a few changes because of the way it starts and stuff...I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the other chapter that was basically the same thing, but unfortunately I deleted it before i could copy it annnd had to rewrite it -.-  
-SoraCanada


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Welcome new students! I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts I go by the name Yen Sid it is a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you please would all get into a line in front of this table we can begin sorting everybody into their respective houses."

He said as he went to get a brown hat that looked very old and worn out, the man was very old as well, he had a long white beard, was wearing blue robes and had a blue hat with crescent moons and stars all over it. Everybody got into a line in front of the table where all the teachers were seated and were waiting eagerly to hear their name be called to put on the worn out hat that is until they realized…the hat had to sing its song first. It turns out the hat was able to talk because it had a _mouth_ everyone was so distracted at the hat that they barely noticed that names were being called.

"Sora Flamen"

A boy with spiky hair that was shooting all over the place came up to the table where Yen Sid gestured to the stool where the hat was sitting. Yen Sid picked up the hat while Sora slowly sat down

"How do you think their ganna get that hat on his head with all that hair?"

Ven asked his brother and he just shrugged in return. The hat was slowly set on Sora's head and the hat began to speak to itself,

"hmm…a lot of bravery and courage here…but also a good and caring heart…better be GRYFFINDOR!"

He shouted while Sora had on his goofy smile. Sora was a fairly tall boy with chocolate brown hair that stuck up everywhere, blue eyes, and he would always have a huge goofy smile on his face that never faltered even for a second.

"Vanitas Flamen"

The boy named Vanitas just scoffed as he walked up to the stool. Yen Sid then lowered the hat; it barely touched his head before it shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

As soon as he knew what house he was in he had a smirk on his face, it also seemed that he was glaring at Sora when we was walking over to the Slytherin table but Sora was giving him one right back. Vanitas had jet black hair and golden eyes; the weird thing is…he looked exactly like Sora!

"Kairi Aura"

The next person to be called out actually jumped in surprise since she was sort of staring off into space. She swiftly walked over and sat down on the stool, the hat was once again placed on another student's head but it didn't say anything, it was quiet and thoughtful for a few minutes until it finally spoke.

"hmm…could be Hufflepuff…or Gryffindor…hmm where to put you…I'll go with…GRYFFINDOR!"

Kairi quickly ran to the table, this girl was very beautiful like Naminé (who had no idea she was), she had long red hair and big blue violet eyes.

"I guess there's no particular order huh?" Ventus said sweat dropping.

"Naminé Strife"

Naminé's eyes widened at her name being called and nervously walked up trying not to make eye contact with anybody, she was already blushing when people started to stare at her. She slowly sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head,

"Oh you're an intelligent one aren't you? Hmm…I see I see I know where you should go…RAVENCLAW!"

When the hat was taken off of her head she pretty much sprinted to the table and sat down quickly. Ventus shook his head laughing,

"She's so shy! I think we need to fix that right Roxas?"

Roxas looked at him with a smile on his face "I think your right Ventus. Let's do it!"

He replied as the shook hands with determination in their eyes and big smiles on their faces.

"Axel Kasai"

Ven's eyes widened at the sight of the person, he was the one he accidentally threw the frog at!

A boy with fire red hair and emerald green eyes walked over, he looked like he was going to cause mischief in this school for sure. He sat on the stool and watched the hat as it was talking,

"I think this one is a SLYTHERIN!"

Axel laughed, probably because he figured he would be put in that house, and sat at his designated table.

"Marluxia Hana"

A boy with blue eyes and…pink hair…Roxas and Ven looked at each other, then looked back to Marluxia to confirm that what they saw wasn't just in their imaginations. He was already sitting with the hat on his head, and he really did have pink hair...

"RAVENCLAW!"

When he was walking to the Ravenclaw table it was almost like he had a strange aura surrounding him…nobody was sure what it was, but it made some people uneasy. Roxas could not stop staring at him, trying to figure out what it was about him that seemed so…strange…

"Roxas are you oka-"

"Roxas Hikari"

Roxas shook out of his trance, gave Ventus a reassuring smile and started to walk up to the front of the grand hall. Roxas was pretty nervous but he didn't show it, when he sat down on the stool and had the hat on his head he couldn't help but think that when the hat talked it felt pretty… weird, he was about to zone out again before he immediately woke up at the hat yelling,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Roxas slowly got up and carefully walked over to the table _"I defiantly need to take a nap after this…"_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Ventus Hikari"

Watching Ventus walk over had to probably be one of the most hilarious things ever, he walked up very cautiously, so cautiously in fact that he was staring at every teacher as he walked by and he stared at Yen Sid for about 5 minutes before he finally sat down on the stool. Roxas chuckled to himself,

"What a dork."

He mumbled to himself and at the same time he heard Naminé giggle a bit too at Ven's shenanigans. Ventus looked highly uncomfortable with a hat speaking on his head, maybe uncomfortable was an understatement for him; a better word would be agonizingly awkward…

"Yes, I see what goes on in your head…very interesting I must say…let's see…RAVENCLAW!"

Ventus looked relieved to have the hat get taken off and then he looked ecstatic to see that Naminé and Roxas were in the same house as him.

"Awesome! At least I won't be alone!" He said giving them all an over the shoulder hug.

"Demyx Misu"

This person literally skipped to where Yen Sid and the sorting hat were, and sat in the chair looking all giddy.

"Ah! I very bubbly person we have here huh? I know just the place…HUFFLEPUFF!"

He then skipped over to the table as well; Demyx had blond hair that was in a mullet, with blue eyes that were filled with excitement everywhere he looked.

"Zexion Chisiki"

A boy reading a book slowly raised his eyes, and quickly put them back to his book as he walked over never taking his eyes off of the novel, he sat on the stool and was about to put the hat on when it called very quickly,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy sighed and quietly walked over to the table still never looking up from the book, Zexion had dark purple colored hair that covered one of his eyes, it was hard to tell what color his eyes were since he never really made eye contact with anybody…he was very mysterious.

"Larxene inazuma"

A girl that looked like she had a big ego walked over to the stool,

"Oh I see…SLYTHERIN!"

She clicked her tongue and went to the Slytherin table, Larxene was a girl with blond hair…her hair looked like she had two antennas on her head, blue eyes, and she seemed like the kind of person who wasn't pleasant with anybody.

"Riku Yami"

A tall boy with teal eyes and silver long hair walked over, he looked nice but at the same time seemed unapproachable to people

"Hmm…I see what goes on here…very interesting indeed…you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Riku got up and quietly went to the table where his assigned house was. All the other first years were put into their houses as well; there were mostly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, there were some Gryffindor too but there were hardly any Slytherin.

"First years, I welcome you to Hogwarts, where I am sure you will have a wonderful time meeting friends and learning about your witchcraft or wizardry. Now that the sorting is complete let us begin the feast!"

And with that Yen Sid snapped his fingers and a full 4 tables of food appeared there was every type of food you could imagine! Everyone dug in and ate until they couldn't eat another bite and were sent to their common rooms, the common rooms were where most people would spend their free time when they weren't in class, it was where you would pass through in order to get to your dorm. Roxas, Ven, and Naminé walked to their common room together chatting about random things and about how excited they were to start their classes the next day.

"This is going to be an amazing year, I can feel it guys!" Ven said giving them a huge smile

"Speaking of which…how do we know who were going to room with in the dorms…?" Roxas asked questionably

"There are going to be lists in the common room to say who your rooming with and your stuff is already going to be in the room your staying in so you won't have to worry about going to get it."

The boys stared at Naminé in great interest,

"I think that's almost the most you've spoken to us."

Ven said staring at her like she had grown two heads, and with that said Naminé blushed and went back to being silent which made Roxas give her an apologetic look. When they got to the common room they had to answer a question that was given to them by a painting, they had to think about it for a while but finally got it and walked in the common room.

"Geez! What was with that question? It was completely random!"

"Well, you might wanna get used to it Ven because you're going to have to answer one every day."

"I didn't hear about that! Ugh that's going to be a pain…"

"I still can't believe that I actually got a dorm with you in it." Roxas said shaking his head,

"I'm ganna have to hear you whine every night _that _is going to be a pain!" He also said staring at the ceiling.

Ventus, defeated by Roxas's argument traveled behind on the way to the dorm, as soon as the door opened he ran and went straight to bed, Roxas did the same thing.

"Well g'night bro, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah g'night Ven."

* * *

If anyone remembers this chapter is basically the same one as uh the last one...the same chapter...that made no sense...I'm just ganna stop talking now...

-SoraCanada


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning, the twins woke up kind of late,

"Roxas I thought you set the alarm! Breakfast is almost over now!" Ventus yelled trying to get ready quickly while Roxas sighed,

"Look, it's not my fault, besides I barely eat breakfast anyway you should have just set your own alarm." Roxas replied getting dressed at a slow pace. Ven huffed in frustration and mumbled incoherent things,

"Oh yeah! That reminds me…our schedules are on our trunks."

Ven looked at Roxas in confusion,

"But doesn't the whole house have the same exact classes?"

"I think so…"

"Then what's the point of having a schedule…?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know, in case someone forgets what class they have? The houses don't travel in groups you know" Roxas said giving Ven a funny look

"Um…yeah I knew that!" Ven replied as he opened the door and started to walk to the grand hall for breakfast.

Roxas shook his head, and was about to walk out the door when he looked at the schedules,

"Well….better to be safe huh?"

So he grabbed them and ran out to catch up to Ven. When Roxas ran outside he didn't see a trace of Ven anywhere he looked so he decided to just walk over by himself, but that was when he heard a strange noise coming toward him that made him turn around and next thing he knew…he was on his back, on the floor.

"Whoa hey you okay spikes?" A random voice that he had never heard before asked,

"Okay…ouch…that hurt..." Roxas replied holding his head as he was trying to stand up. "What…happened?"

"Well kid let me explain…so there I was walking down to the grand hall for breakfast when all of a sudden this crazy girl comes along pointing knives at me! Now I know what you're thinking, what did I handsome guy like him do to make this girl so angry? , well I didn't do anything! She just straight up started to attack me! Maybe because I'm just too irresistible maybe" He said shaking his head "you know what they say sometimes it's scary having such good looks…"

"_This guy is so full of himself…"_ Roxas thought to himself while he was still holding the side of his head until finally he looked at the boy that was talking to him, he had red hair, green eyes with upside down raindrop tattoos underneath, and a cocky smile on his face. _"Ah…he was a weird person after all huh?"_

"So what's you name spiky…wait don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Huh? Oh it's Roxas and no…I don't think we have"

"Huh, well Roxas, the name's Axel, Got It Memorized?" He said pointing to his temple.

"Uh….sure?" He said staring at him strangely which made Axel laugh,

"Roxas I can tell were ganna be great friends already" He said putting an arm around Roxas and dragging him to the grand hall to finally get some breakfast. When they got to the grand hall (Axel got lost along the way and said it was Roxas's fault but really he just had no sense of direction) Axel, still dragging Roxas, walked over to the 4 tables.

"So wait what house are you in kid?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ah I see your one of the smart kids huh?"

"Well I wouldn't really call myself smart…um…"

Axel gave him a funny look, "Hey kid I might be wrong but it sounded like you just insulted yourself…"

"…" Roxas didn't respond since his mind pretty much went blank he didn't know how to respond to that fact. Axel cleared his throat,

"Well…um…anyway I'm in Slytherin which means that we'll be having a few classes together huh Mr. Roxas Ravenclaw?" He said giving a mischievous smirk.

"Hm…I guess so, Slytherin" Roxas said giving the same look.

The two friends headed over to the Ravenclaw table and that was when Axel found out there was another Roxas…which was just Ventus, who for some reason had a terrified look on his face. As soon as Axel saw Ven he couldn't stop staring back and forth between the two,

"Um…Axel? You okay?"

"There are 2 of you…..so wait you guys are twins…?"

"Yup" They answered at the same time which just made Axel give them a confused look,

"Well it's safe to say that I'm ganna get you two confused all the time…well anyway twin of Roxas my name is Axel, Got It Memorized?"

"I think so!" Ventus said, more calm then before, shooting Axel a smile which made Axel chuckle.

"Never mind its ganna be easy to tell you two apart your personalities are waaay different it's just the looks and the voice that are the same huh?"

"Pretty much I guess" Roxas answered "I mean it would make sense since we _are_ twins yanow…"

"Right right…oh! And who might you be my little lady?" Everyone now had their eyes on Naminé, who looked up in surprise,

"Oh…um…my name is Naminé"

"Well Naminé the name's Axel Got It Memorized?

"Ugh do you have to say that every time?" Axel looked over at Roxas who was giving him an annoyed look,

"Well Roxas, yes I do it's like… my catch phrase annnd you'll be hearing it a lot most likely so I guess you'll just have to get used to it huh?" Axel said throwing Roxas an evil smile which made Roxas sigh in defeat.

The bell rang soon after and everyone dispersed to go to their first classroom of the day, everyone said goodbye to Axel, and Roxas, Naminé, and Ven headed to their first class which on Mondays, according to their schedule, was potions.

"Okay….so where _is _this classroom…?" Roxas asked looking at the schedule in confusion

"Um…."

The group of friends looked around all over the school and could not find the classroom they needed to go to, the corridors were completely empty now so they couldn't really get any help from anybody, that was when they decided to just wander around the school until they could find the right classroom which would probably take ages with all the floors and such in Hogwarts.

"So…how are we supposed to find this classroom?" Ventus asked looking all around for the classroom

Roxas sighed "I don't know maybe there's a teacher around somewhere who can help us…hopefully."

After wandering for what felt like hours they finally found the room they were supposed to be in. When they walked in it was very quiet, almost like nobody was there, that made them all pretty nervous since they were probably interrupting an important lesson of some kind and would most likely get yelled at.

When they walked all the way in the room they noticed that every student was sitting at a stations and had all turned to look at them with a strange look that told them that this teacher, was not going to be a nice one. The said teacher looked up at them her eyes narrowing dangerously, she was a very old lady with a big nose that had a wart on it, she was wearing a type of black cloak around her, and she looked like an actual witch and that had made them wonder if she actually was since she was teaching potions and all.

She stalked over to them evaluating their every move, they stood tensely still not daring to move a muscle, when she reached them she spoke in her evil witch like voice,

"Why are you so late" She said harshly, it made the whole class flinch. Ventus decided to speak choosing his words carefully,

"Um…well were first years and we just didn't know how to-"

"I don't want to hear it! What house are you from?"

"R-Ravenclaw ma'am"

"Ah I see Ravenclaw huh… the so called intelligent house…what are your names children?"

"I'm Ventus Hikari, this is my brother Roxas Hikari and then that is Naminé Strife."

As soon as Ven said Naminé's name the old woman snapped her head and gave her a long lingering stare which made Naminé squirm from her discomfort. After a while the teacher finally turned away from the blonde and narrowed her eyes into slits,

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

The trio looked at her in confusion which made the woman narrow her eyes even more, if that was possible.

"You see children, if you had come to class on time you would know what I'm talking about right now hm?" that was when Ventus made the mistake of trying to explain to her,

"Ma'am, you don't understand we were first years and didn't know-"

"Are you trying to argue with me boy?"

"Wait no! You've got it all wrong I was just trying to-"

"Ten more points from Ravenclaw"

"But-"

"Would you like to make it another 10 points Mr. Hikari?"

Ventus then went completely silent learning not to try to explain to this teacher because it wouldn't end well at all. She nodded her head at him slowly and said

"That's what I thought…now then, you three go get a table, sit, and remain silent while I explain this class, if you so much as make a sound I'm going to have to punish you understand?"

They nodded, walked quickly to a table and sat down as silent as they could be while their evil teacher explained the rules and expectations she had for all the students in the class. While their teacher, who didn't even tell them her name, continued explaining Roxas let his mind wander and ended up thinking about how she had stared at Naminé for so long.

"_I wonder what that was about…"_ He thought to himself.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts though when the bell rang and all the students were dismissed from the witch's class. Everyone in the room practically mauled each other trying to get to the door to leave as soon as possible, their new teacher scared them to no end, she had even said that the apple that was set on her desk was poison and she would make someone eat it! She really was a mean, nasty and scary old lady that was for sure.

When they all finally got out of the classroom they dispersed and were immediately scattered across the school. Ven let out a breath that he had no idea he was holding,

"That was incredibly scary…I can't believe it's my first day and already my first teacher hates me." Ven sighed "It's not like I was trying to provoke her or anything…"

Roxas shook his head "I'm sure you weren't Ven but sometimes you just need to learn to keep your mouth shut to stay out of trouble…"

Ventus scoffed "Yeah I've defiantly learned my lesson, believe me."

Then the twins laughed with each other while Naminé smiled at the close relationship the brothers had with each other, they could be rude to each other at times but mostly they stick together, when they're together they're like the sun, shining down on other people and bringing them happiness as well and that was why these twins were so special, they brought hope to people who didn't have anything to hope for. Naminé's eyes widened at her theory, she had only met these boys yesterday and already she felt like she had known them for a long time, which she felt was kind of strange to her since she had never had that feeling toward anybody else she had met.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Roxas had been calling her name out so they could head to their second class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, their potions class was shared with Hufflepuff, they were so distracted though that they didn't even notice but they would try again on Wednesday. This class was shared with Gryffindor, maybe they would be able to make some friends in this class, and hopefully not get yelled at by the teacher. They were in luck though because the classroom was near the potions room so they didn't have to walk very far and they wouldn't get lost which was a relief. They walked in the room and it seemed like they were one of the first ones there, their teacher who was to be called Master Xehanort, was a creepy looking man as well.

"_Just our luck to get two creepy old teachers in one day…"_ Roxas thought to himself as he looked at their teacher, he was an old man that had no hair on top of his head but he had a sort of beard on his chin, his ears looked like they were kind of pointed, almost like elf ears and his eyes were a scary golden color.

"_His__ eyes are like the one person at the sorting ceremony…" _Roxas thought suddenly, he had a weird feeling that whoever that person was and this man were somehow…connected in a way.

"Why, hello students."

They nodded their heads in conformation and replied,

"Hello Master Xehanort"

He smiled a little at all of them but then it went away pretty quickly,

"Now then since you are the first students here you may choose wherever you want to sit and don't forget to choose wisely yes?" The teacher then walked away to go behind his desk.

The three looked at each other and went to go look at the tables around the room, they decided to sit at the middle table on the right. After a while the other students started to pile in at the door and into the room, they saw a bunch of Ravenclaw kids and then started to see knew faces which were part of Gryffindor. A particular trio from Gryffindor stood out from everyone, a spiky brown haired boy, a silver haired boy, and a red headed girl. The tall boy with silver hair looked like he was more of the serious type, almost like he wasn't really interested in anything while the brown haired boy was a total goofball.

"_That brown haired kid reminds me of Ven in so many ways…"_ Roxas thought shaking his head "_They'd probably get along swimmingly…" _

Just when he thought of that the trio walked over to sit at the table in front of them and the brown haired boy turned around and smiled a huge goofy smile at them,

"Hi! I'm Sora what're your names?"

Roxas eyed him for a second and replied "I'm Roxas..."

"Nice to meet you Roxas!" He said giving another big smile which made Roxas sigh.

"_Yep, they are EXACTLY the same…"_

Then Sora turned over to Naminé "What about you?"

Naminé hid her eyes under her bangs and replied very quietly that you almost had to lean closer to hear her,

"Um…I'm Naminé…"

Sora smiled in realization and then laughed a bit "Ah…you're a shy one huh? Well, don't worry! I'll help you out of your shell!" He said patting her on the head like a big brother would.

Roxas smiled a bit, _"His heart….there isn't a trace of darkness in it…must be nice…"_ Roxas shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts _"I shouldn't be thinking of that now!" _

Sora then continued on through the trio and ended at Ventus who replied very enthusiastically "I'm Ventus! Nice to meet you Sora!" He said throwing Sora one of his smiles in which Sora did the exact same.

Then Sora realized something and looked back at Roxas, then back at Ventus, and back again to Roxas,

"_Oh he realized were-"_

"Whoa! Your twins! "

Roxas nearly face palmed, "Um…yeah we're twins alright, even though you and Ventus seem more like twins personality wise."

Sora and Ven looked at each other and started laughing,

"Oh great, just what we need…another Sora" The silver haired boy replied sarcastically smiling a little bit

"Aw don't be like that Riku!"

The boy known as Riku turned to them and nodded,

"Name's Riku nice to meet you all"

They all nodded at him, Roxas watched the two for a second,

"_They seem like their best friends….I wonder if this isn't the first time they've met?"_ That was when the red head turned around as well and smiled at them all,

"My name's Kairi" She said before turning to Sora and Riku, who were arguing and started to laugh a bit.

"_Her heart has no trace of darkness either…just like Sora, Riku however…"_

"Now students the bell has rung and class is going to begin please quiet down."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all turned around in their seats to give Master Xehanort their attention.

Since it was their first class they didn't do anything but learn the rules and guidelines for the class, but they would most likely start the class the next time they were here, which wasn't until next Monday. The class droned on and on until finally the bell rang and everyone was up and out of their seats.

"Naminé Strife may I see you for a moment I would like to talk to you" Xehanort said in his crackling voice.

When Naminé walked over to the teacher's desk Roxas and Ventus walked out the door and waited in the hallway,

"Hm…why do you think Xehanort wanted to talk to Naminé?" Ventus asked questionably.

"…Who knows but we shouldn't ask I mean it's none of our business what he wants so don't be nosy."

Ventus sighed "Fine fine I won't ask…"

When Naminé walked out of the classroom it looked like she had a look of pure horror on her face, but it disappeared when she saw the twins in the hallway.

"_What was with that look I wonder…?"_ Roxas thought as they were walking in the hallway to get outside for their Flying class, which was shared with Hufflepuff.

Getting outside wasn't difficult since there were a lot of ways to get outside from wherever you may be. When they got out to the courtyard they saw a bunch of students and brooms were scattered across the grassy area. That was when their teacher walked out; he looked very heroic in a way, almost as if he could beat any villain out there. He was wearing a red shirt and pants that had zippers all over it along with some pretty big shoes; he was also very….SHORT and had huge ears. He was to be called Mickey, Professor Mickey that is.

"Alright class today were going to start with the basics of learning how to fly a broom, first off you need to know how to summon it so it'll fly in your hand. All you have to do is stand next to your broom, hold your hand out and say up!"

That was when the broom flew into Mickey's hand and all the students stared amazed.

"Now you try!"

The students did as Mickey had instructed and had all started to say up in order to get their broom, most of the students couldn't get their broom to go up but a few had managed to do it. Naminé had been the first one to accomplish the task which wasn't very surprising to most people since she seemed like a witch that could catch on to any type of spell or summons quick.

Roxas was still struggling to get his broom summoned but after a while he finally got it. He had a feeling of self satisfaction and accomplishment, he looked around at all the other students trying to summon their brooms and there were a lot that hadn't succeeded yet, including Ventus. Roxas then started to look around for Naminé since she wasn't next to him like earlier, when he turned around he immediately found her and he had a feeling of irritation at what he saw. Naminé looked like she was trapped in a corner by Marluxia and looked highly uncomfortable by his close proximity.

"_First that old hag, then Xehanort, and now Marluxia? What is with all the creepy people going after Naminé today? It's only the first day!"_

Roxas immediately walked over to where they were standing; when Naminé saw him she looked incredibly relieved and smiled at him softly. Marluxia noticed when Roxas was behind him and slowly turned his head to give a glare that looked filled with hatred, it made chills run up Roxas's spine but he had to be brave if he wanted to help Naminé.

Marluxia gave him a creepy smile, "Can I help you shrimp?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Actually yes you can, you can let go of my friend."

"Ah, your friend huh?" Marluxia looked at Naminé then back at Roxas "And what if I were to say no blondie?"

"Then I would have to take her back by force."

Marluxia chuckled; he had to admit that this kid had guts. "Alright then, here."

He then threw Naminé right at Roxas which made him almost fall over but he caught himself before that could happen. Marluxia laughed at the scene then winked straight at Naminé,

"See you later princess."

Roxas watched him walk away with a glare on his face but it went away as soon as he looked at Naminé, whose eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Hey are you okay?"

Naminé was silent for a few seconds before she closed the distance between them to give him a hug. Roxas's eyes widened and he sat still for a few seconds before his arms wrapped around her giving her the comfort she was asking for.

"Thank you…" She mumbled against his chest making him chuckle softly.

"_You don't have to thank me…I'll always be there when you need me Naminé, that's what friends do…" _

He thought taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky, smiling as he did so.

* * *

Woop! I'm on a role! I might be done with the construction today we shall see! and _then_ you'll be able to read new chapters :3

-SoraCanada


	6. Chapter 6 Naminé

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 6

Naminé

* * *

After flying class the trio had started to head to their common room,

"Ugh I can't BELIEVE that I couldn't summon my broom!" Ventus yelled in frustration

Roxas glared at him "Ven I know you're frustrated but I don't think the whole wizard world wants to hear you whine."

Ventus stopped walking and watched Naminé and Roxas pass him for a second until he sighed,

"Fine fine I'll stop whining…I'll do it tomorrow for sure!" he said determination in his eyes which made Roxas roll his eyes,

"Hard to believe how fast your moods can change, almost like you're having mood swings…Ventus is there something you're not telling me?" Roxas asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ventus stood there in confusion for a second,

"What..?"

When he realized what his brother meant his eyes widened,

"ROXXAAAASSSS!"

Roxas laughed in victory when he was a distance away and could hear Ventus yelling in pure anger at the joke he had made. Naminé and Roxas continued to walk to their common room, it was a long way from the courtyard that their flying class took place at.

Naminé was looking around her surroundings, until she realized that she couldn't hear Roxas's footsteps anymore. She looked next to her, but there was nobody there which made her very confused,

"_What happened to Roxas…?"_

She then looked around at her surrounding one more time and found that the scenery was different than where she was earlier, Naminé looked all around but found no sign of anyone until she turned in front of her and saw a girl with blonde hair much darker than her own.

"_I remember her from the sorting ceremony…but what was her name?"_

She stared at the dark blonde haired girl; she had two strands of hair that stuck up like antennas, she looked like she would be the rebellious type of person. Naminé had a bad feeling about this girl, almost as if she would torture her whenever she got the chance, she had no idea how right she was.

"Why hello there! What are you doing walking around the halls alone princess? Don't you know it would be so very easy for someone to just snatch you away?"

Naminé looked at the girl nervously,

"Did you…bring me here?"

"Hm…well I guess you could say that princess but it was for a good reason I promise." She said flashing an evil grin which made Naminé shudder.

"Now then…why don't we play a game Na-mi-né? It'll be fun trust me, even your other little friends are playing!"

Naminé's eyes widened,

"Roxas and Ventus-"

"Shh, no need to be scared I'm sure their having the time of their lives!" The blonde girl said chuckling darkly "Let us begin then shall we?"

"_What's with this girl…?" _Naminé's eyes widened as she figured out who the girl was _"Now I remember her name was Larxene!"_

"I call this game…save the princess." She said with the same wicked smile as she suddenly used a type of magic that Naminé had never seen before.

Naminé was starting to get wrapped up in water! It seemed like the liquid was starting to turn into a bubble that was trapping Naminé inside.

"_What...is…this? I can't…breathe!"_

"I wonder if your knight in shining armor will come through." She chuckled a bit "Then again, even if he did…it would probably be too late for you little princess."

Naminé was trying to hold her breathe for as long as she could so she wouldn't breathe in any water but her oxygen was running too low.

"_I can't…hold on much longer!"_

She thought as her vision started to go blurry, all the saw was a bit of unnaturally spiky hair until her world faded into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 Ventus

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 7

Ventus

* * *

"ROXXAAAASSSS!"

Ventus yelled angrily as he watched his twin brother walk away leaving him behind. Ventus sighed,

"Roxas you bastard….."

He said as he started to run to catch up with his blonde friends.

"_They couldn't have gotten that far but why do I feel like I've been walking a little too far…?" _

He thought as he stopped suddenly and started to look around,

"Roxas? Nami?"

He called out through the halls, he could hear them echoing throughout but no answer had come back. He was then standing alone in the empty hallway, through a doorway was the courtyard and it was so dark to a point that he couldn't see a thing.

"_It's so creepy here when it's dark…"_

He thought as he suddenly heard footsteps walking his way and out of the corner of his eye he could only see a dark shadow. Ven quickly started to run down the hallway trying to look for a sign of anybody around so they could tell him the way to the Ravenclaw common room, but there was absolutely nobody out in the halls. As Ventus started to run further and further down the endless hallways the dark shadow he saw behind him earlier appeared right in front of him making him stop immediately with wide eyes. The dark shadow just continued to walk closer and closer to him until Ventus decided that he had to get away from this shadow, and ran out into the pitch black darkness of the courtyard.

"Heh…you can't get away that easily Ven." The shadow said with his low, scary voice.

Ventus was then running around in the dark with no idea where he was going, just with the intention that he had to get away, and fast. He saw light through a doorway back into the hallways and ran faster to get through. He was back in the hallways and he could hear footsteps in the grass outside, Ventus then ran inside a classroom and locked the door. Ventus sunk to the floor with his heart beating fast in fear,

"_Who…is that shadow?"_

He thought as he could then hear the footsteps, now in the hallway walk toward where he was at. Quickly wondering what he should do he crawled over to the desk and hid behind it so if the shadowed person could come in he wouldn't be able to see him for the time being. When he heard nobody around he took a long shaky breath and looked to his left where the door was at.

"_Looks like shadow left…" _

Ventus thought as he started to chuckle at how much of a coward he was just now. What he didn't notice behind him was the shadowed stranger watching him; its eyes were covered in darkness but it had a shadowed side grin showing its white teeth. The shadowed man lifted his hand and a mystifying light came to his palm, which made Ventus turn around immediately and made his eyes widen as the light engulfed them both. Ventus had then fallen on the cold hard floor and the shadowed person had disappeared from sight.


	8. Chapter 8 Unknown

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 8

Unknown

* * *

"Did you get him?"

An old crackly voice asked in a creepy dark classroom.

"Tch, of course what kind of guy do you think I am old man?"

"Hm…and the girl?"

"I think Larxene is still playing a game with her or something along those lines."

The man behind the desk chuckled,

"Yes…I knew she would do something along those lines, it matches her personality well…"

The shadowed boy shuddered,

"Yea I know…I've experienced what she's like, and it's something that I would kind of want to forget and never remember again."

"She can be quite intimidating yes? If she was able to she would kill the girl in a second."

"Hm…well I might need to go and make sure that doesn't happen. We need that girl and she knows it, she's just too blind by her love of blood to see that."

The shadowed boy sighed and started to walk out into the hallways,

"You have done well, Sora"

The boy turned around and smiled his crooked smile,

"Heh of course, don't I always?"

The boy then started to walk over to where the blonde girl and the psychopath named Larxene would be. While the man and someone hidden in the shadows watched him go he smiled a smile that had gone through the shadows to show his white teeth.

"So when do _I_ get to be the one to pay Ventus a little visit?"

"You know very well we aren't ready for that to happen yet! You must have patience if our plan is going to work."

The shadow next to the man sighed,

"I know that."


	9. Chapter 9 Roxas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 9

Roxas

* * *

Naminé and Roxas continued to walk to their common room, it was a long way from the courtyard that their flying class took place at. The walk between the two blondes was quiet but Roxas didn't mind, he knew Naminé was a very shy girl and wouldn't really talk much to begin was actually sort of grateful for the silence since you'd never get peace and quiet with Ventus around all the time. Roxas felt content besides Naminé too, he didn't really understand why though.

"Hey Nami-"

Then his eyes widened when he didn't see Naminé next to him.

"_Where did she go…?"_

"Are you wondering where your little friend went?"

Roxas's head shot up and he immediately turned around to see nobody there.

"_What-?"_

"Well she's currently occupied with a…little game at the moment."

"_Behind me!"_

As Roxas turned around again once again, nobody was standing there,

"Heh too slow blondie."

Then Roxas suddenly found himself in a different set of hallways.

"Then again, Even if he did…it would probably be too late for you little princess."

"_Who was that…?"_

Roxas thought as he was behind a wall. He then got closer to the edge of the wall, turning his head a bit in order to get a better look at the scene. What he saw surprised him to no end, there was his missing friend, Naminé in some sort of liquid sphere!

"Naminé!"

He yelled running over just in time to see Sora battling a girl with dark blonde hair, he was using some sort of key to shoot out his magic.

"_What is that..?"_

He thought as suddenly Sora turned around,

"Roxas? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Sora."

Larxene groaned getting up from her spot on the floor which made Sora turn around giving his full attention to her,

"Look Roxas, I don't have time to explain but somehow you have to get Naminé out of that sphere or she could die!"

"She could-"

"Yes Roxas now you just really need to hurry and figure out how to get it open!"

"Uh okay…"

Roxas ran over to the sphere trying to avoid getting hit by lightning and ice that was flying all over the place. He looked at the sphere carefully trying to see if there was some kind of weak spot but he saw nothing of the sort.

"Great…how am I supposed to get Naminé out of there…?"

He mumbled to himself nervously as he was quickly looking for anything that could help. Suddenly he had an idea,

"_Maybe I could just…grab her out of there?"_

He thought as he got a little closer and was about to stick his hands in the bubble when suddenly Sora yelled,

"Don't do that Roxas! If you do your arms would probably burn, trust me it wouldn't be that easy to get through…"

"Damn! Then what am I supposed to do Sora! She could be dying right now!"

"Roxas just calm down…I have an idea."

"What is this idea of yours?"

"Roxas you just need to stay back and try not to get struck by anything."

"I'll do my best, I guess"

Roxas then carefully backed away and watched the scene unfold; Sora was running toward the liquid bubble while Larxene threw lightning after him which made him smirk in victory. He then jumped out of the way and watched the lightning head straight for the sphere!

"Sora! What are you thinking?"

"Roxas…you just need to trust me okay?"

Roxas sighed in defeat and watched nervously as the lightning was quickly speeding down. The lightning then struck the sphere, water and electricity clashing together, making a huge explosion of light. Roxas shielded his eyes and then was looking around quickly, trying to see through the smoke to make sure that Naminé and Sora were okay.

"Sora…? Are you okay?"

The next few minutes were silent which made Roxas extremely nervous,

"_What if he didn't make it out on time…?"_

"Roxas? Oh yea I'm okay!"

Roxas sweat dropped,

"_Wow he still sound as peppy as can be…exactly like Ventus in every way."_

Sora then appeared out of the smoke with Naminé asleep on his back.

"See? I told you to trust me."

Roxas rolled his eyes but said nothing in return. The boys were heading over to the nurse in order to drop the sleeping girl off. On the way Roxas kept giving Sora looks which the brunette noticed and he chuckled,

"Look Roxas I'm not ganna steal Nami from you no worries I'm just taking her to the nurse."

Sora said with a devious glint in his eyes as pink dusted Roxas's cheeks.

"Whoa what? What're you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Roxas it's completely obvious."

"What's this 'completely obvious' thing?"

That was when Sora turned to give Roxas a look which made Roxas confused.

"You seriously don't know do you?"

"That's what I've been saying Sora."

Sora then started to laugh, an extremely loud, fully fledged, laugh. This started to make Roxas angry,

"What is so funny Sora?"

"Oh nothing Roxas don't worry about it if you don't know what I'm talking about."

Sora said shaking his head still laughing a bit. Roxas then sighed in defeat he knew he was never going to get anywhere asking Sora of all people.

"Anyway Sora, what was that weird key thing that you had…?"

Sora then slowly turned his head to give Roxas an analyzing look before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look Roxas, I would tell you…but I can't at the moment."

"What do you mean 'at the moment'?"

"It means that you'll probably find out soon enough just not now."

"Sora you're talking in riddles I don't really understand what you're trying to say."

"Well that's probably for the best Roxas."

"_What's with that…?"_

The walk was quiet after that, not a single sound was made. That is until Sora realized something,

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ventus?"

"…..Shit"

Sora then suddenly gave Naminé to Roxas, who took her in his arms carefully, and then started to run down the hallway.

"Sora! Where are you going?"

"I'll be back just take Nams to the nurse!"

"Nams..? Seriously what is with all these nicknames.…isn't it easier just to call her Naminé?"

Roxas said to himself as he started to walk further down the hallway to the nurse. When he finally arrived to his destination, he walked in quietly. The nurse looked over and smiled, but when she saw Naminé she quickly walked over to see what was wrong with her.

"Oh dear…quickly set her on the bed over here."

Roxas brought the sleeping girl over to the white hospital type bed and set her down gently. The woman then walked over and started to check to make sure everything was okay. The woman had brownish gray hair that she tied up in a bun, she was wearing a green dress, and she was really short too. When she was done looking over Naminé she looked at Roxas and gave a gentle smile,

"No need to worry dear she'll be fine, she just needs a little rest."

Roxas sighed in relief,

"That's good…thank y-"

He then started to look around; the woman was no longer there.

"_Where did she go…?"_

He then saw a little green light fluttering around; he was following it around with his eyes in wonder. Then something was glittering and the woman was there again to Roxas's amazement.

"Where-"

He started before the woman cut him off,

"Don't worry dear, I'm a fairy so I can turn very tiny, that light you saw was me in fact!"

Roxas stared at her for a second before he came to a realization,

"_Well I AM at a wizard school…of course random things would happen. Wonder why I'm not used to it by now." _

Roxas then sighed after the thought and smiled back at the fairy,

"Well, thank you for taking care of my friend. Um I guess if she's not awake by tomorrow I'll come and visit her if that's okay."

The nurse then giggled,

"Yes of course it is! I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow; she might have to stay in bed for a while longer though. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company!"

Roxas nodded his head,

"Thank you ms…?"

"Oh! Just call me Fauna dear."

"Okay then Fauna, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll take good care of her no worries."

Roxas then walked out of the nurse and started to once again walk towards the common room he should have arrived at hours ago.

"_I wonder whatever happened to Sora…Actually the better question is what happened to Ventus that made Sora run off so fast?"_

He thought with confusion on his face. Roxas sighed,

"_So many questions that I don't know the answer to."_

Roxas thought as he started to stare at the floor.

"_Just what is going on at this school…"_


	10. Chapter 10 Ventus

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONGS TO JK ROWLING…

* * *

Chapter 10

Ventus

* * *

Ventus had woken up when he saw bright sunshine through the windows. He was still lying on the floor and he had a splitting headache.

"_Geez it's like I went drinking last night or something."_

He thought as he got up and started to walk over to the doorway when he ran into a big piece of wood.

"_Wait….a big piece of wood?"_

He thought looking up only to see a desk that was about 5 times his size. Ventus then started to look around the whole classroom only to find out that everything was gigantic compared to him!

"Somebody tell me how I got so SMAAAAALLLLL!"

He yelled only to have it not even echo in such a huge classroom; it was almost as if he was an ant…which would mean that everybody could step on him without noticing.

"_Uh oh…."_

He thought as a tried to find a safe place where nobody could see him, let alone step on him. Ven found a window ledge that he could sit on but the question was how was he supposed to get up there? He started to look around for anything that he could use to help.

"Bingo!"

He said as he saw a broom leaning against the wall.

"Now, how am I going to get that broom to the window ledge…?"

He mumbled to himself thinking carefully. Ventus then walked over to the broom and studied it. He slowly walked over to the side and started to gently pull it to the right.

He very carefully kept pulling on the broom until finally it was able to lean against the window ledge.

"_Alright! Now I just need to climb, good thing I have good arm strength huh?"_

He thought as he chuckled to himself. Ventus then slowly started to climb up the broom, it had started to slide bit by bit on the smooth surfaced floor, and that made Ventus extremely nervous. As he finally reached the top the window ledge was just a centimeter away.

"Just a little more!"

Ventus said reaching desperately, and then he noticed that he seemed to be getting further away from his destination which could only mean…that the broom was falling! Thinking quickly, he balanced himself onto the top of the broom and jumped as far as he could while the broom fell and clattered onto the hard floor. Ventus landed roughly onto the window ledge but he smiled nonetheless,

"_Well at least I made it"_

He thought to himself as he slowly got up and looked around the now gigantic classroom.

"_Hm…what classroom am I in anyway?"_

He thought as he started to look for some kind of clue that would tell him the subject the classroom was for.

"Well…today's the second day of school and I don't even know what my first class is let alone where it's at!"

Ventus said to himself as he sighed in defeat.

"How am I supposed to know where anybody is?"

He said running his hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to think of a plan.

"_Hm…well I somehow have to figure out what my first class is and figure out where that classroom is so I can get to Roxas. I also have to avoid being stepped on by everyone in the hallways…I should probably leave before the bell rings huh?"_

He thought as he looked down from the ledge he was sitting on,

"Tch! Now that I'm already up here huh…"

As he was looking over the ledge trying to see if there was possibly a way down, the first bell rung, and the bell just happened to be right next to Ventus. When it went off it not only made him nearly deaf but it also made him jump, which had thus made him lose his balance on the edge of the window ledge and finally…made him fall off.

"When I said I wanted to get down I didn't meant that I wanted to jump off the thing!"

Ventus yelled as he was falling for what seemed like forever to the concrete floor. Ventus was already a few feet above the ground. He closed his eyes preparing for the impact that was sure to kill him, after all, the floor was hard concrete and he fell almost 50 feet or so, but he never felt that hard impact he was waiting for. Instead he felt something soft, almost like a pillow.

"_Something tells me…that I'm not safe right now."_

Ventus thought to himself as he started to feel the soft substance he was laying on and slowly looked up to see emerald green eyes.

"_Ah…crap…"_

He thought as he finally looked all the way down to see black paws with long sharp claws along with a long tail. He had fallen onto a black cat that was most likely just roaming around the school. Ventus wasn't sure if it was a gift from heaven, after all it did save his life, or a cruel practical joke from the devil, since it was a CAT and it probably thought he was a mouse, so of course it would probably chase after him.

"_Cruel practical joke from the devil defiantly"_

Ventus decided sighing to himself, he's going to be grateful to the cat but also at the same time be ungrateful at the fact that'd he would probably be eaten anyway, it was a win-lose kind of situation. He started to look all around, maybe there would be a way for him to get out of this win-lose situation and make it a win-win situation.

"_Well sneaking away isn't going to help me…it's obvious that the cat knows I'm here since it keeps staring at me. I can probably just make it obvious that I'm going to get off and then…run for my life."_

He then slowly started to climb down the cat never leaving its eye contact, if the cat was going to stare at him like that of course he'd stare right back we wouldn't let some cat have dominance over him, no matter how much it towered over him. As Ven was backing away very slowly never losing eye contact with the cat, he ran into something which caused it to fall making a loud noise. That also caused the cat to go on offence and start charging at him.

"_I just can't catch a break can I?"_

He had to get out of there quick or else that cat would most likely rip him to shreds by the way it was charging at him. As quick as he could he started to run out the door not caring that all the students were walking around in the hallways, he thought it was better to take that chance than to have to deal with this cat.

The only problem with this plan is that the cat, being much bigger than Ventus, could also run faster than him so unfortunately it caught up with him in no time at all. Ventus was no on the floor, the cat had put his paw on top of him which made him barely able to breathe.

"_This cat needs to lose weight or something!"_

Its green eyes glowed, its teeth bared dangerously until it finally brought its head down ready to sink its teeth right into Ventus. He had closed his eyes preparing for the pain that was sure to course through his body, or get ready for the fact that if he opened his eyes he would see a cat intestine or something. No pain had come though, instead he just felt a light weight on his stomach which was…strange. Ventus opened his eyes and looked down to see none other than the cat, or kitten as he could now see, nipping at him.

"Am I…normal again?"

He muttered to himself as he was looking at all the other students who were giving him stranger looks, probably wondering where he came from since he probably just shot up out of nowhere. He couldn't help it though as he quickly stood up, picking up the kitten as well, and completely jumping for joy.

"Yeah! I'm normal again! How do you like that cat? You can't eat me anymore now can you?!"

Ventus hadn't noticed that he had offended the cat. Who knew?

"OW! Bad cat bad cat! I'm sorry OW!"

Well, Ventus knows that now doesn't he?


End file.
